


Разведение драконов для удовольствия и выгоды

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Однажды Ньют Скамандер решил, что нашёл хорошего хозяина для старой книги.





	Разведение драконов для удовольствия и выгоды

— Мистер Скамандер? — Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату просочился худой юноша в мантии цветов Гриффиндора.

— Входите, — махнул рукой Ньют. — Мистер Уизли, верно?

— Чарльз Уизли, мистер Скамандер. Я… Я хотел выразить восхищение вашими книгами и вашей работой. Встреча с вами — огромная честь для меня.

— Бросьте, мистер Уизли, перестаньте. — Ньют поморщился. Столько лет прошло, а похвалу в свой адрес он по-прежнему воспринимал со смесью неловкости и раздражения, хотя уже мог бы и привыкнуть. Тесей же как-то привык после ордена Мерлина, но Ньюту и орден не помог.

Юноша замер, щёки начало заливать румянцем. Теперь ещё и мальчишку смутил, подумал Ньют. Ну что за дела.

— Вы увлекаетесь драконами, и ваш декан попросил меня побеседовать с вами. Я, к сожалению, уже почти отошёл от драконоведения, но могу дать вам рекомендацию к моим знакомым на Украине. Сам я начинал со сталебрюхов.

— Я знаю. Я читал. Это после вашей книги я понял, что смогу… Ну, хотя бы попробовать.

— Мой первый опыт общения со сталебрюхами вам вряд ли подойдёт, к счастью. — Ньют машинально потёр ногу, где под многими слоями ткани извивался уже почти неразличимый шрам. — Сейчас другое время, уже выросло поколение, научившееся доверять людям. А тамошний заповедник — прекрасное место для первой практики.

— Вы правда меня порекомендуете? — расцвёл Чарльз Уизли.

— Правда. И более того — напишу письмо вашим родителям. Не-магозоологам драконоведение кажется ужасно опасной стезёй, хотя на деле те же лукотрусы могут быть гораздо свирепее, когда защищают своё гнездо.

— Не знаю, как вас и благодарить.

— А никак. Просто работайте.

— Надеюсь, я смогу им помочь. Как вы когда-то.

Чарли Уизли отвесил неловкий поклон и отступил к двери.

— Погодите-ка.

Ньют поднялся с кресла и дошёл до книжной полки. Некоторые книги он предпочитал брать без помощи магии.

— Вот, возьмите. Я чувствую, что вам она теперь пригодится больше, чем мне.

Он опустил на подставленные руки книгу «Разведение драконов для удовольствия и выгоды».

— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер! Я прочту и обязательно верну!

— Не надо. Мне тоже её подарили, когда я был примерно в вашем возрасте.

 

***

Чарли Уизли считал, что знает Диагон-аллею как свои пять пальцев, даже те магазины, что работали, то есть появлялись, только в определённые дни недели или месяца. Поэтому он был необычайно удивлён, когда краем глаза заметил незнакомую вывеску над витриной, где были выставлены книги.

— Смотри-ка, опять рыжий, — притворно вздохнула женщина в синем платье.

— Ты же любишь рыжих, — ответила ей женщина в пурпурном.

Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел.


End file.
